List of Iggy Arbuckle characters
The following is a list of the characters from the animated children's series Iggy Arbuckle. It consists of main, secondary, minor, and one-off characters. Iggy Arbuckle Iggy Arbuckle, voiced by Jonathan Wilson, is the title character of the animated children's series Iggy Arbuckle, and the show's main protagonist. He is a white pig with large, aquamarine eyes, who wears a green forest ranger's uniform and a hat which has a ranger's badge on it. Occupations He is the keeper of the Kookamunga. He has vast knowledge of the wilderness, and is in charge of making sure everything goes in proper order. However, in "A Whale of a Tale", Sir Percy Nibblemore reveals that Iggy only has authority over what goes on on dry land. Pig Rangers Iggy has been a nature lover since childhood, . and has created a fictional worldwide organization dubbed the "Pig Rangers". These are a special type of forest ranger devoted to learning about and taking exceptional care of the global environment. Unfortunately, aside from Jiggers, there are no other official members (of any long-lasting standards). Pig Rangers in training are called "Pig Scouts".This mentions the term "Pig Scouts"Another site mentioning the term "Pig Scouts" Iggy was apparently still a pig scout in the original comic strip, as this was what he refers to himself as in the dialogue, instead of a pig ranger''Iggy Arbuckle: Nature Freak!'' from National Geographic Kids issue of June 2004. When Iggy and Jiggers find the acorn they have been looking for, above a cliff, they lose their grip and fall down. Because Jiggers managed to pull the acorn off its branch first, when they've landed, Iggy says "A Pig Scout always gets his acorn!". As seen in "The Things We Do for Mud," the final exam to become a Pig Ranger has three steps: #Memorizing an entire book called "Pig Ranger Facts and Lore", which contains voluminous quantities of facts on nature. #Testing one's tracking abilities. #Writing a poem to express one's undying love for nature. The Pig Rangers have a special chant, which is recited after any great victory ("Oh, oink-a-bula, oink-a-bula, oink-a-bula, onh!"), and is accompanied by a dance. Old Rusty A special gadget he possesses for his job is "Old Rusty", a one-of-a-kind pig-scout pocket device which contains many trinkets inside (e.g., a lemon grater, an eagle-calling whistle, and a boat motor). Jiggers sometimes adds new touches to Old Rusty, and has placed a homing device on it, seen in "Ol' Trusty". Character Iggy is generally portrayed as an active, adventurous, out-going young pig, who is willing to take big risks to stand up for what he believes in. However, this attitude is inconsistent in some episodes. For instance, in "If Pigs Could Fly", after taking in an orphaned condor egg, and raising the newly-hatched chick, he constantly frets over her well-being (worrying if she's eating enough, getting the right excersise, might confuse Iggy, Jiggers or Zoop as her parents instead of the condor puppet Jiggers made to guide her with, etc.) and basically acts like a stereotypical father. Despite being generally skeptical, he believes in luck, and possesses a good luck charm - a toothpick he calls "Ozwald". He enjoys reading mystery novels, which inspire him to do his own detective work in "The Case of the Messy Marauder". Ancestry Iggy is descended from a long line of explorers, all of whom have made great discoveries. These people are modelled from famous historical explorers. His great-great-grandfather, Figgy Arbuckle, was the first of his ancestors to come to the Kook. Figgy's son, Twiggy, planted an oak tree near Mooseknuckle, which Iggy affectionately called "Alvin", before it died in "Iggy's Family Tree." Mannerisms Iggy has displayed a number of unique mannerisms; the most notable of which is that his snout twitches when he's lying. This concept draws parallels to Pinocchio, as both characters have involuntary nasal quirks which only occur when they're being dishonest. If his nasal septum gets displaced, Iggy will snore while sleeping, and his snoring can produce a village-wrecking earthquake. Luckily, this only happens in "I am Iggy, Hear Me Snore". At the end of "A Whale of a Tale", Iggy gets bombarded with details about ways in which he physically expresses his moods, with Kira saying he picks his teeth when worried, Spiff saying he scratches his neck when embarrassed, and Jiggers saying his face turns a certain way when he becomes annoyed. He also tends towards hyperactivity and anxiousness if he has nothing to keep him occupied."If Pigs Could Fly/Xtreme Iggy" In "If Pigs Could Fly", Iggy agrees to sit on a condor egg he and Jiggers found abandoned at Mount Kaboom, while Jiggers goes out to look for the mother condor. Iggy grows increasingly restless and bored while waiting, and when Zoop comes over to visit him upon Jiggers' request, she points out that he's creating restless vibes around the egg, and teaches him how to knit so he can occupy his time."When Iggy Met Jiggers/One Fine Day" In "One Fine Day", Iggy has finished all of the tasks on his schedule for the week, ahead of time, and so has nothing to do. Because he is not used to sitting around, he ends up running around performing every activity he can think of to do. When that's done, he unintentionally harasses Jiggers by offering to do all sorts of things for him, until the latter hides away. Facts Iggy's greatest fear is apparently having to leave the Kookamunga and live in the noisy, chaotic atmosphere of the cityThe Beaver Who Would be King/I am Iggy, Hear Me Snore When Iggy's snoring causes the Kookamunga to fall apart the second night he has had his snoring problem for, he runs to Mooseknuckle to see how bad the damage there was. When there, he asks the Great Bamzeani what to do, and the dialogue continues as follows: The Great Bamzeani: "You have to follow your nose/Like he has a choice?/And face your worst fear" Iggy: "My worst fear? But that's!" Bamzeani: "Da da da dum!" Iggy: "I have to leave the Kookamunga!". In "Art For Iggy's Sake", it is revealed that, while he is not very talented at most varieties of art, he does have an expertise in photography. Iggy temporarily owned a pet caterpillar in "Honey, I Ate the Bug". He named the caterpillar "Furry", and taught him to dance to his whistling. Jiggers Jiggers, voiced by David Berni, is a beaver, and Iggy's closest friend. Appearance He wears blue overalls with a light-blue grid pattern, and a red baseball-style cap backwards. He has a pink nose, and his right eye is extended, and vertically longer than the left eye. Being somewhat of an over-eater, he is rather heavy-set. An interesting thing to note is the character's close resemblance in design to the character Quiggums in "Dugly Uckling in: Treasure Quest"; an episode of Random Cartoons which has also been created by Iggy Arbuckle's creator, Guy Vasilovich. frederatorblogs.com - A blog by Guy Vasilovich Retrieved on February 12, 2008 Relations Iggy and Jiggers often call each other "Igg" and "Jigg". Though they are inseparable best friends, they have disagreements on many things. Jiggers is quicker to buy into trends, or fall for scams, than Iggy, and therefore gets irritated by Iggy's skepticism. Jiggers also prefers to relax, and gets worn by Iggy's energetic behaviour. This even prompted him to hide from Iggy in "One Fine Day", when Iggy had accomplished all of his tasks ahead of his schedule, and frantically wanted to find something to do, but Jiggers just wanted to soak in his mud bath. When arguing, they sometimes call it off by "agreeing to disagree", and then spitting in each others' faces (though someone is usually standing between them, and therefore suffers the consequences). Jiggers has a nephew named Chip, who idolized Iggy for a while because Iggy was more courageous and daring than Jiggers. He and Kira have sometimes glanced at each other in an arguably dreamy way, and say complimentary things about each other, such as in "Yawny Come Lately", "Any Friend of Yours", and "Tower of Beaver". What can be gathered from this remains ambiguous. Character He is the only official "Pig Ranger" other than Iggy (though Catfish Stu temporarily became one in "The Things We do for Mud"), and is also a skilled mechanic and wood sculptor. He prides himself on his teeth, which play a major part in his work, and does his best to take care of them even ordering in an electrical toothbrush, called the Incisor 3000 with extra gadgets in "Mooseknuckle Unplugged". Jiggers has a strong tail; it is capable of creating a wind current or digging a hole. He is also a proficient knitter, once knitting an entire condor-shaped handpuppet in a matter of seconds. He is afraid of many things, notably spiders and the Heebie-Jeebies Forest, and tends to bang his tail on the ground when worried. He also has many allergies, the most prominent apparently being to golden rodParadise Found/Luck Before You Leap As Iggy and Jiggers are searching for the fabled Lost City of the Kookamunga, and after falling down a mountain, Iggy points out that there is golden rod on the ground. He remembers that the road to the Lost City is supposed to be paved with gold, but decides that what was really meant was golden rod. Jiggers responds: "Golden rod! Of all my allergies, you know golden rod is the worst!". Due to his allergies and phobias, he is hesitant to take risks, but it usually doesn't take much persuasion to get him to do something. All the same, he regularly asks Iggy if he may just supervise, while Iggy does the dangerous work. Jiggers is also obsessed with being prepared for the worst, and tends to overpack on any trip. Jiggers is fond of magic tricks; and possesses several books on how to be a magician. This caused a problem in "Sticking Together", when he accidentally chained Iggy and Spiff together with one of his tricks. History Jiggers wasn't always afraid of spiders, but in "Courage Under Fur", Iggy tells Zoop that Jiggers' arachnaphobia developed after he awoke in the middle of the night to find a small spider sitting on his nose. In "When Iggy Met Jiggers", it is revealed that Jiggers originally worked for Catfish Stu when he came to the Kookamunga. Iggy kept a close watch over Jiggers' actions, and when Stu ordered Jiggers to cut down all the trees in the forest, Iggy persuaded him not to do it. Stu had told Jiggers, earlier, that Iggy was untrustworthy, which Jiggers allowed himself to believe, so Iggy asked him to listen to the forest itself. He did, and decided not to kill the trees, after which he quit his job as a henchman to Stu, and joined Iggy as a Pig Ranger. Zoop Zoop, voiced by Stephanie Milo and Stephanie Mills, is a chipmunk, and another friend of Iggy and Jiggers. The character has been classified as a hippy.GranolaGirl on TVTropes.org Retrieved on February 10, 2008 Appearance and Occupations She has large, soft, blue eyes, and wears a short pink dress with a purple flower embroidered on her chest. While most of the characters go barefoot, she wears a pair of white geta sandals. She runs the local refreshment shop, beauty parlour, and general store, which is merely called "Zoop's". She also keeps a vegetable and flower garden. She prefers for her products to be organically grown, made, or produced. Character Although none of the characters' ages has ever been determined, Zoop is apparently several years younger than most of the other characters. She is very athletic, skilled at yoga, and fond of Karma and meditation. She is sweet and nurturing, and generally tries to support her friends. Although she, like the other characters, despises Catfish Stu, she still gives him advice (though he never asks for it) and even keeps gourmet food reserved for him due to his limited tastes. She is very serene, and doesn't lose her temper often, but when she does, her friends hastily try to get back on her good side. History A little is given on her history in "Scents and Sensability". When she is describing what different smells remind her of, she mentions that she used to dye shirts in blackberry juice with her father (who, in the flashbacks, appears to be a hippie), and have frequent tea parties with her grandmother. She apparently has been to several places in the world, as she also mentions a trip she took to China. Also, in "Art For Iggy's Sake", she says that she learned how to make hammocks when she was in South America. Facts In "A Whale of a Tale" she tells Kira that, while she doesn't know it fluently, she knows several phrases in "whale talk". As shown in "The Case of the Messy Marauder", when she listens to books on tape in her sleep, they subconsciously cause her to sleepwalk, and perform activities based on the topics of the tape. In the original comic strip from the June 2004 NGKids issue, it is mentioned that her birthday is around the first day of summer. It is unknown whether or not this is canonical to the series, as although the episode "Scents and Sensibility focuses on her birthday, the time of year is uncertain. Major appearances *"Courage Under Fur" - She hypnotizes Jiggers so he won't be afraid of spiders anymore. *"Tower of Beaver" - She's arguing with Spiff. *"The Case of the Messy Marauder" - She is frightened because someone - or something - keeps stealing from her store in the night. *"Oh Brother, Where art Thou?" - After being saved from stampeding hippos by Robear, she believes he has a "blue aura" (or inner wisdom). When he starts clowning around in her store, she loses faith in her ability to sense such things. *"Scents and Sensability" - It's her birthday, and she inadvertently helps Iggy and Jiggers to decide what to give her. Spiff Spiff, voiced by Derek McGrath, is a street cleaning skunk. He wears a greenish-beige hat, a beige shirt, brown trousers, and is usually seen carrying a trash-picking stick. Occupations Spiff's duty is to keep the Kook clean, and he takes this job very seriously, even going so far as to clean up after others when he's away from Mooseknuckle. He gets extremely angry whenever anyone litters, rather than properly dispose of their trash. He considers tourists to be a problem, since they tend to be careless litterbugs. Even so, he grows bored and restless when there's a long period in which no one litters. In his spare time, he uses the tin cans he recycles to make little statues and figurines, as seen in "Art For Iggy's Sake". As a second job, he occasionally writes articles for the Kookamunga Scoop, Mooseknuckle's local news magazine.A Whale of a Tale/Big Toe's Faux Paw Spiff writes about minor character Wing-nut's (see below) new invention: an airplane which runs on maple syrup. He later, convinced that Iggy was delirious when he saw the narwhal in the waters of Brain Freeze, writes an article titled: "Local Pig Thinks he sees Unicorn Whale". Character Along with being so adamant about public cleanliness, Spiff has proven himself to be very testy in general. He has argued with Zoop in many episodes, often over very minor details. When pushed to the limits, he will release a stench cloud, much to the horror of everyone present. He has actually only been shown releasing his stench once, in "The Way of the Skunk", when it was quickly masked by the robot. On two other occasions, in "A Bird in the Hoof" and "One Fine Day", he nearly sprays, but something happens in each instance to stop him. Facts Spiff has a powerful operatic singing voice, as heard in "The Unsung Hero". He normally only sings in the shower, but in this episode, Iggy and Jiggers called upon him to sing for the cactuses in the desert after Zoop, who normally fulfills this job, went down with Laryngitis. He is skilled at martial arts, and on numerous occasions has applied this talent to his trash-picking routines. In "Slow Gnus Day", he is shown to have a strong sense of smell, which also applies to his job usefully. Major appearances *"The Way of the Skunk" - Spiff quits his job after a robot Iggy and Jiggers bought to help him begins doing all the work. When it gets out of control, and destroys things which aren't trash, Zoop helps to train Spiff so he can compete to get his job back. *"Tower of Beaver" - He's arguing with Zoop. *"Sticking Together" - When Spiff gets chained to Iggy, they have to learn how to work together to get their jobs done. *"The Unsung Hero" - Spiff has to sing for the cactuses in the desert while Zoop is sick, if he wants her to be able to use their needles to help his sore back. Kira Kira, voiced by Novie Edwards (the voice of Jackie from Cyberchase), is a ratHere we confirm her species Retrieved on October 28, 2007., and another protagonist in the show. Appearance and occupations Kira wears a purple T-shirt which shows off her belly, pink pants with a green scarf around her waist like a belt, pink bracelets on each wrist, and black slipper-like shoes. She has long, orange-red hair, tied back in a ponytail. She runs the tourist kiosk, and also keeps the Kookamunga Museum. In her spare time, she has many interests, such as mountain climbing, architecture, or videography, and pursues at least one per week, usually saying "I'm all about (whatever her current hobby is) this week!". Character Kira is native to the city, and is a relatively new resident of Mooseknuckle. Therefore, she is unfamiliar with most of the Kook's traditions and folklore, but still enjoys learning about them and getting in on them. Of the regular cast (the characters who are featured in the opening credits), she is the most infrequently seen. Kira and Jiggers have, on more than one occasion, given each other glances, complimented each other, and are shown in "Any Friend of Yours" to have many things in common. It remains unclear, however, what the status of their relationship is. Major appearances *"There's Something about Berries - Her first speaking role. She secretly saves the day by "moonlighting as a chef" after Catfish Stu steals the juniper berry bushes from Rattler's Pass. *"Any Friend of Yours" - She and Jiggers begin to hang out with each other, and Iggy feels left out. *"Voyage to the Bottom of the Lake" - She helps Iggy and Jiggers in mission of saving the ship called The Gold Bark from Stu. *"Tower of Beaver" - She helps Jiggers in building the tower. *"X-Treme Iggy" - She tapes Iggy's extreme on camera, but her tape is stolen by Stu what makes her angry. *"Art for Iggy's Sake" - She pushes Iggy to find his medium in art. *"Good Scavenger Hunting" - She judges the compitetion what inside it are Iggy and Stu in finding any sculpture to her museum. *"When Iggy Met Jiggers" - She listens to Iggy and Jiggers as they tell the story of Jiggers' arrival in Mooseknuckle.